


Howl with A Wolf 與狼同嚎

by cavale



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>潛藏在Lester記憶深處的片段在夢裡重演。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl with A Wolf 與狼同嚎

**Author's Note:**

> ❖ 警告：非自主性交、強暴、暴力描寫。  
> ❖ 棄權聲明：事隔多日再重寫Fargo，劇情淡忘，若有出入，請多海涵和捉蟲。  
> ❖ 作者發言：標題同義於「近墨者黑」。

 

>  
> 
>   
>  **我只想證明一件事，**  
>  **就是，那時魔鬼引誘我，**  
>  **後來又告訴我，說我沒有權利走那條路，**  
>  **因為我不過是個蝨子，和所有其餘的人一樣。**
> 
> 杜斯妥也夫斯基《罪與罰》

  
  
　　距離事發過了一個星期餘，在醫生宣布他可以接見訪客起，與其說是訊問口供，Lester 倒認為自己是被束縛在鐵床架上，整天任拷問官鞭笞的囚徒，疲於應付各路警官的反覆問訊，每個拉過訪客椅坐下的人都要他談談些什麼，反覆再三，話本全像是錄音帶的回放，問來問去不外乎是：案發時的狀況、近期有什麼不尋常的事、交友情形如何、是否與人結怨、可曾見到闖入者的臉？   
　　他可以從他們臉上看見警長殉職帶來的打擊。  
  
　　 _是Malvo 動手的。_ 他忿忿地怨起那個消失無蹤的魔鬼。  
  
　　偵訊中遇到敏感的問題，他就推說頭上被敲了一記，雖然盡力回想，卻老記不全。醫生也說這種後向失憶症難以預估恢復的時間點。  
　　一連回答好幾次後，他都快被自己的供詞說服，偶爾做筆錄時他會忽地聲淚俱下，襯職得像個痛失愛妻的好好先生，答應道一旦記起什麼關鍵，絕對會馬上知會警方。  
　　打高中以來，相識多年的Bill 信了他的話，哽咽在喉，溫厚的手掌搭上他肩頭，與他對視好半天說不出話來，離開前，走到門邊的Bill 又折回來輕拍他臂膀，幫他打氣，再囑咐滿臉狐疑、不發一語噘著嘴的女警別再來打擾可憐的好Lester。為此，他對Bill 和臉更臭的Molly Solverson 露出真摯的微笑，即便牽動臉上的傷口也不覺得疼。  
  
  
　　出院那天，Lester 才想起來這陣子都沒有向公司請假，而後他又暗罵自己腦袋撞壞──現在誰敢找他回去拉保險──擺在窗台邊的鮮花已經是老闆的最大誠意。  
　　倒是許久不見的胞弟Chaz 隻身拜訪，專程載他回到案發的家宅。看似客氣，Chaz 更多的卻是強人所難，一手把著方向盤、另一手在空中揮舞，一路上口沫橫飛的勸他趕緊處理掉這套房子，說是對他復健之路有益處。面對整途的叨唸他積了一肚子火氣，欲爆發衝突之際，幸而車子正好停到家門口，於是他又強捺回去。甩門下車時，他只想對那個插手別人家務事的控制狂大吼：「去你的，先管好你自己那張狗嘴。」  
  
　　封條和號碼牌早已在蒐證結束後撤走，若不是客廳的地板上仍留有一灘血跡，提醒他此處發生過什麼事情，他可能會誤以為自己走錯地方。  
  
　　房子裡很靜。 _從未那麼靜過。_  
  
　　沒有歸家後Pearl 帶刺嘲諷裡的冷言冷語，沒有每天被嫌棄薪水微薄、背負房貸的壓力，沒有他不敢直言比微波食品還難吃的義大利麵作晚餐。  
  
　　他宛如第一次參觀這間房子，細細繞過整圈，打開每扇掩闔的門，拉出櫥櫃的每格抽屜，再三確認Pearl 沒有躲藏在任何角落。  
　　他簡直不敢置信。  
  
  
　　凶宅巡禮的最後，Lester 站在通往地下室的樓梯前，從他的角度可以看到燈光照亮了血漬，顏色過黑，好似假的，但他還牢牢記著， 記得自己跨坐在Pearl 微凸的小腹上，把人壓制在地，盛怒一夕攫獲了他，多年來飽受嘲諷和恥辱的恨意，如同根根長釘，使他不斷搥擊、敲碎、毆打，釘入底下那張扭曲的臉孔裡，直到分不出面貌的血肉糊成一團，而緊握榔頭的慣用手突地刺痛，他才停了下來。  
  
　　 _對，鐵鎚──_  
  
　　他快步奔下樓梯，取出藏覓在洗衣機背板內的凶器和作案血衣。  
　　Lester 執起鐵鎚細看，鎚頭上遍布腥紅的鏽蝕，斑斕得像是飽飲血液的復仇戰利品──他登時跪倒在地，手中的鐵鎚也鏘啷砸在腳邊。他護住張開的嘴，喉嚨深處發出乾嘔聲，反胃的痙攣穿透全身， 讓他痛苦倒地，非得將雙手環住膝蓋，蜷縮成蟄伏在子宮裡的胎兒樣，噁心感才一陣陣過去。  
  
　　他心底有個聲音冷酷的說， _你做到了，是你殺了Pearl，你再也不是懦夫了Lester，像個漢子給我站起來，把東西處理掉。_  
　　他對後續自己怎麼處理的，細節已記不大清，只模糊知道他是用不透光的黑塑膠袋包裹犯罪跡證，扔到距離一個街區外，某個沒人注意的公用垃圾桶內。  
　　當天晚上是他有生以來睡得最香甜的一次。  
　　  
  
　　重拾步調後，事情也跟著好轉起來，日子過得飛快，Lester 不得不承認，自己甚至稍稍喜歡起這般生活。  
　　明天是他把大門鑰匙轉交給房產經紀的約定日。  
　　開車送Linda 回家後，他決定在離開前回房子待最後一晚，向過去的事物道別，之後清潔公司會上門接管，除去那些不值得記憶的痕跡。  
  
　　Lester 把車子停在門前車道上，熄火前，車頭燈直射房子外牆的白漆，窗戶後黑漆漆一片，顯得冷清。  
　　他一手提著公事包、另一手挽過羽絨風衣甩上側門，踏過門廊， 將鑰匙插入門鎖轉了半圈，扭開門把。  
  
　　前腳才剛進屋，Lester 下意識伸手去探門板後開關座的位置，沒料到忽然從身後探出一雙手，緊緊扼住他的脖子，缺乏吸入氣體的本能讓他想往後推開突襲者，死命反扣住圈在頸邊、越收越緊的牛皮手套，可對方力氣甚大，他幾乎無法呼吸。  
　　 _我要死了。_ 昏厥過去前，他這麼想著。  
  
  
　　在街燈的照映下，Lester 忽悠轉醒過來，發現自己所在的位置跟昏過去前沒差異多少，只不過是倒在敞開大門的起居室地板上，面朝上仰躺著，公事包跟大衣雙雙不翼而飛，接著他注意到出現在正上方的男人笑覷了他一眼，強力扳開他的下頷，塞入皮革手套。  
  
　　「雖然你對門的鄰居在事發後搬走了，但我認為你應該也不會想打擾到左鄰右舍，Lester。」Malvo 笑說，和Lester 第一次在急診間見到的幾乎無異。  
  
　　 _怎麼可能？_   
  
　　像是要回答他的疑惑般，Malvo 如同固定蝴蝶標本般，將他釘在地板上，右手被Pearl 買給他的蠢花色領帶和沙發腳繫在一起，左手則用尼龍繩與電暖器支架同捆住。  
　　分跨他腰幹兩側，Malvo 用膝頭頂開他合攏的雙腿，扯掉襯衫的鈕扣，掀起底下的保暖衣，再來俐落解下腰帶，以手掌撐開底褲緣的鬆緊帶，順勢滑入稀疏恥毛遮掩的下腹面，接著一把將他的西裝褲連同棉質底褲拽下。  
　　缺乏電暖器加溫的冷空氣迅速撫上裸露的肌膚，讓Lester 疲軟的男根震顫了一下，他這才意識到眼前的一切不是幻覺，扭著腰幹掙扎起來。  
　　缺氧的不適尚未緩過來，Lester 的氣息陷入紊亂，當Malvo 有力的掌按上他尚未痊癒的虎口，他便整個人軟了下去，反被Malvo 壓制住，再多的掙扎僅是徒勞。  
  
　　 _他為什麼會在這裡？_  
  
　　他有些超脫的想說，自己現在比較像被大頭針固定在蠟盤上的青蛙了，登時高中生物實驗課的血腥畫面歷歷在目，一股反膩的胃酸衝上咽喉，他咬緊牙根把不適感逼退，同時試圖用舌根把手套推出口腔外。  
  
　　「驚訝嗎？」  
　　結層厚繭的指節溜過Lester 的莖身，Malvo 似乎對於主導單向談話很是滿足，特意拉長的語調，如同他的磨人動作，「這證明你還是太過天真。遊戲不是這樣玩的，Lester。」  
　　或許是見Lester 含住手套不敢出聲，不減笑意的Malvo 握實微揚的根身，向下扯動，並以指甲搔刮前端的穴口，逼迫他反射哼出帶顫的呻吟。  
　　於路燈昏黃的照映下，Malvo表情平靜，親暱的褻玩卻從未停歇， 彷彿思緒和行為各自獨立、互不交涉。  
　　Lester 覺得體內的鮮血在沸騰，尤其是當冬夜的冷風不斷從敞開的大門灌入，讓他渾身起了雞皮疙瘩，再加上隨時有可能被路過鄰人撞見的風險，若非手套的阻礙，他幾乎想咬舌結束這齣鬧劇。但他無法否認的是，和恐懼背離的情慾，卻因這種悖德的刺激持續升溫，被撩撥的慾火湧向下腹，使莖身益發挺立。  
  
  
　　「親愛的Lester，想必此時此刻你在心裡困惑我為什麼會折回來， 質問我為什麼選擇了你，責怪我在你腦裡種下了殺機的種子。」  
　　有如按下開關鍵，Lester 聞言後，激動的弓起身子，雖口中有異物而無法出聲反駁，他踢起未被束縛的雙腳，想踹向Malvo 那張臉， 目的卻未達成，反被趁機褪去掛在足踝上的褲子，襪緣以上全是再光裸不過的。  
　　Malvo 也不作聲，輔以上半身的重心壓制，將Lester 折起的雙腿向兩旁張到最大，推至胸前，暴露出會陰以降的私處。  
  
　　「但你心裡清楚知道事情不是這樣的，Lester，你必須承認Pearl Nygaard 是你殺的。」  
　　隨著話語，Malvo 以指節撐開環狀皺褶，挺進滑潤的甬道，卻沒立即往內伸去，而是於原處以指腹上下彈壓，更進一步加深精神上的凌遲，「這完全出於你自己的選擇，還有你的本能。」  
　　拉開拉鍊的聲音在靜謐的社區裡顯得格外明顯，那個瞬間， Lester 極力哽住喊叫出來會讓自己羞憤致死的低吟，他清楚的意識到Malvo 接下來的念頭是什麼，而他不想讓這個魔鬼稱心如意。  
　　除外下身，Malvo 從頭到尾保持完整衣著。  
　　從Lester 抬起頭的角度，他瞟到Malvo 鼓脹的底褲微微沁濕， 不一會兒，溫熱的異物開始沿著腹股溝摩擦，來回在他的穴口搔刮幾轉後，Malvo 挺起了上半身，不再蟄伏於Lester 雙腿間，毫不猶豫的將龜頭頂入。  
  
  
　　在內壁緊實的包圍之下，時而急喘著氣，Malvo 逐漸一段段推進到底，抱著他的胸口好一會兒沒有動作，深深將沉吟一併循齒痕刻入他的肌膚裡，直到囊袋貼上臀瓣間的會陰。待Lester 悶住的哭叫暫歇的時候，Malvo 突地抽送起來，先是朝後退到肛口緣，又再擊打到深處，戳刺著前列腺，讓Lester 臉上燃起紅潮，唾液不受控的自嘴角淌了出來，浸濕木條地板上乾涸的血跡，前任警長Vern 的血和腦漿很快化了開來，沾上Lester 貼地的右半側臉。  
  
　　「是你問我要怎麼成為一匹狼，」忽地，Malvo 動作停了下來， 分身仍埋在他體內沒退出去，他不想看見那個得意的笑容，便倔強的緊閉著眼，卻沒預想中遭受到肉體上的懲罰。  
　　「於是我把獵物叼到你跟前，期望你可以因此意會到。但是我高估你了，Lester，你放不開。」沾有腥羶味的指尖輕輕掠過他的眼皮， 輕柔得像羽毛搔過體表，隔層眼簾，他看見光影一陣黃一陣黑的交替，接著，口裡的阻塞物被男人移除，「看，我幫你拿走了口塞，不大聲呼救嗎，Lester ？就算我把痕跡全都留在你身上，你事後也不敢去舉發，把齒痕、毛髮什麼的，或是帶有DNA 的精液當作證據繳交出去。為什麼不呢，好好先生？這麼一來你可以洗脫所有懷疑，將罪狀全都推到一個警方抓不到的神秘客身上。」  
  
　　夜風似乎更寒了些，地板益發冰涼，唯有兩人如畜牲般的交合處帶有溫度，Lester 打起哆嗦，忿忿而無聲的低泣著，只希望這些痛楚一覺起來全都煙消雲散。  
  
　　「因為你怕，所以你成不了狼。」  
　　然後，在一聲拔高、似笑非笑的低嚎裡，Malvo 重新鑽回他體內深處。  
  
  
　　就算閉著眼，眼球在眼皮底下不安的躁動，他仍能感覺出來那是隻手，微涼觸感滑入Lester 握實的拳眼，微擰虎口，過於親暱的按壓著，此舉激起他的逃避本能──宛如嗆水後呼吸不順的泳客，他大口的吸入一口氣，奮力睜開眼，衝破潛意識的邊緣重返現實──映入眼前的是Linda 表露擔憂的神情，纖弱小手正回握著他的拳頭。  
  
　　不是他以前的老房子。沒有魔鬼壓制著他。  
　　他們在客機的商務艙，距地面三萬呎的高空中，飛往拉斯維加斯頒獎典禮的會場。  
  
　　了解到徹頭徹尾是場噩夢的Lester，卻並未有寬心的感覺，他反扣住妻子的手腕，不肯鬆開。  
  
　　「請問需要醫療協助嗎？」  
　　停下視察的腳步，半蹲在他座位旁的走道上，淡金長髮以包頭挽起，身著淺藍窄裙套裝的空服員問道。專業語氣因些微蹙起的眉頭， 而讓冷靜的表層出現裂痕。  
　　Lester 最厭惡引起不必要的關注。深知這一點的Linda，立即跳出來替他緩頰，用微笑打發空服員，「不要緊的，外子有習慣性淺眠的毛病，我不確定醫生是不是這麼說，現在人常見的壓力症候群，妳知道的。」  
　　報以微笑的空服員提議是否需要溫水或毛毯，也被Linda 擋下來，打了回票，最後終於留下一句制式的「如果有需要的服務，請再按您手邊的服務燈，我們會優先替您服務。」即離去。  
  
　　目送空服員離開後，Linda 並沒有追問他不安的原因，回歸她恬靜的瓷娃娃樣貌，溫順地按了按他掌心，靜待他發話。  
　　Lester 略為失笑，他說不准到底是喜歡Linda 本身，還是她不過問的善解人意多一些。  
  
　　魔鬼的名銜落到舌尖，他才意識到自己正要跟Linda 說出Malvo 的第一個音節，這是他誓言要帶進棺材裡、永不見光的秘密，於是趕緊生硬的轉圜，撫摸Linda 保養得宜的手背肌膚，又把掌心覆在上頭， 盡量不顯得刻意的吁出一口氣，「我想可能是要上台領獎這件事讓我太緊張了，讓我想想──距離我上次得獎已經是小學的時候，科學展覽還是什麼的，時光不饒人啊，是不是，寶貝？」  
  
　　「噢，我可憐的Lester。」  
　　看著Linda 的猜疑被藉口逐漸稀釋，露出憐愛的眼神，他也放下胸中高懸的巨石，緊蹦的頰肉隨之弛軟起來。  
　　「別緊張，你可是年度最佳保險推銷員呢。」  
　　Linda 靠了過來，撥開他額際的髮絲親吻，卻被他下意識躲開。  
　　打酒嗝似的連聲笑著，Lester 緩和方才的失態，點頭稱是，「或許是剛剛喝的那杯紅酒讓我不太對勁，我去廁所洗把臉，看會不會清醒一點。」  
  
　　解開安全扣帶，Lester 再度對Linda 投以安撫性質的微笑，起身朝商務艙的前頭望去，見洗手間使用中的燈示亮著，便轉過身走到後方的無人使用的廁所去。  
　　他快速將自己反鎖在裡面，兩手撐在狹小的洗手台緣，抬起頭怒瞪著鏡像。  
　　鏡子裡的他不再是鼻樑上有道口子的膽小鬼，臉頰上的血跡也早已洗去，那天晚上是個特別可怕的夢靨，僅此而已。  
  
　　這些日子以來他改頭換面，忽略每次打開家門前的顫抖，拼命讓自己忙碌到沒空閒去回想事情的真實性。  
　　他賣掉房產車子、辭去工作、再婚、自行開業，推銷時不再結巴洩了底氣，能閉上眼胡謅鬼話，讓顧客掏出比契約上載明還多的鈔票。  
　　他的心眼不再軟弱，也懂得使壞，在商場上不明著阻人財路，但背地裡挖走別人的顧客群，踩在同業的屍體往上爬而不會良心不安。時間證明他的努力勝出了、成功了，走到鎂光燈下讓人人稱羨他的好運氣，妒忌自己沒本事像他一樣開拓藍海。  
  
　　結果，那個噩夢偏偏選在這時候回來找他了。  
  
　　到底是為什麼，魔鬼並沒有放過他，就此遠去，反而伸手探向他的下身，回到Lester 自卑尺寸的陰莖上，故意拉扯他的陰囊，讓他不至於昏厥過去，並譏笑他這不只是夢而已。  
  
  
  
　　 _你還不夠格。_  
　　魔鬼附上他的耳畔，低語道。  
  
  
  


FIN.2014/10/06  
REVISED. 2016/08/03


End file.
